Fire Gourd
|flavor text = Fire Gourd was a minor role in acrobatics class before. After he fought the zombies, he found his true value. }} Fire Gourd (火葫芦) is a plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. When tapped on, it breathes fire at a short range that deals moderate damage at zombie. It requires ten Fire Gourd Puzzle Pieces to unlock. Fire Gourds have to recharge after being tapped on, similar to the Coconut Cannon and Banana Launcher. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Short RECHARGE: Fast Fire Gourd charges to shoot fire, causing fire damage continuously. Particularly effective to wooden weapons. Usage: tap to fire Range: straight line Special: the longer time charged, the stronger the fire is Fire Gourd was a minor role in acrobatics class before. After he fought the zombies, he found his true value. Upgrades Plant Food Upon using Plant Food, the Fire Gourd will breathe fire in front of it that deals 75 damage and hitting all zombies within range. Level upgrade *Level 2: The fire lasts for one more second. Health and attack power gain 50%. *Level 3: The fire lasts for extra seconds plus attack power and health being increased by another 50%. * Level 4: The Plant Food ability activates, causing the gourd to breathe fire on all zombies in the lane in front of it. Costumed When given Plant Food, it shoots off a powerful fire shaped like a dragon. Gallery pvz2 almanac firegourd.png|Almanac entry. Fire-Gourd.png|HD Fire Gourd. Pear1.png|Fire Gourd breathing fire. Repear.jpg|Fire Gourd while charging. Pocketseed.png|Seed packet. yuiioyrd.jpg|Idle Fire Gourd. 3d fire gourd.png|3D Fire Gourd. Fire_Gourd_Costume2.png|Fire Gourd's costume. FIRE GOURD ABOUT TO DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade. FIRE GOURD DRAGON FIRE.png|Costume Plant Food upgrade. PUZZLE PIECE hulu.png|Puzzle Piece. Hulu.png|All Stars version. Trivia *It is based on a dried bottle gourd, commonly carved in China as an ancient tradition. *The player can still activate it while it is charging, but it will go a shorter distance and cause less damage. *There is a glitch that if the player moves a Fire Gourd from a minecart, shovels it, or a zombie eats it while damaging, an "invisible flame" will continue to damage it and it will stop in time when the Fire Gourd stops. *This, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and Fire Peashooter are the only plants that can destroy an entire lane of zombies with their Plant Food ability. *It is the most expensive plant in the Kung-Fu World. *This is the second plant that breathes fire, the first being Snapdragon. *In real life, a fire gourd is a bottle that oil, water, or wine is stored inside. *It is similar to the Pepper from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, as they both breathe fire, but Fire Gourd is tap-activated. *If it is put to sleep by the Archmage Zombie while attacking, its fire will still be there, but no damage will be done. ru:Огненная горлянка Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Plants Category:Kung-Fu World Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants